The Adventures of Rupert
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Meet James' little brother Rupert as he finds himself on the Wellsworth- Brendam Branchline for goods work. Read about the adventures he has and the friends he meets. *Any characters you don't recognize belong to me. *
1. Chapter 1

The Troublesome rattled and jeered as Edward the Blue Engine exited his Branchline via Wellsworth Station and began making his way along the Mainline. His train contained tools and parts that were destined for the Sodor Steamworks. They continuously sang rude but cheerful songs, which Edward had politely asked them from refraining. They then biffed him multiple times, but they were only given an occasional mild biff in response.

They gave up on trying to entertain themselves, until an old and very ugly truck, known only as Imp, had an idea - and a very naughty one at that. He whispered it to the others, and soon the silly trucks were giggling to themselves.

In order to do it, Imp told them they had to act good, and then hold back once Edward was near the top of the Gordon's hill.

As it was with even the most wisest of engines, Edward suspected nothing. The dear old engine was too busy forcing his way up the hill with the trucks clattering behind him. Soon but quite steadily, he was approaching the brow of the hill.

At a cue of 'Now!' from Imp, who happened to be coupled up behind the North Western Railway's Number 2, the entire line of trucks dug their wheels into the line, causing everything to slow down. Edward suddenly felt the coupling stretch behind him, and got annoyed.

"Can't you ever come along quietly?" The blue locomotive huffed crossly.

"Oh, it's not us who's coming along with you." The trucks said sinisterly. "It's you who's coming along with us."

With that, the trucks let go, shrieking and laughing like the maniacs they were.

Before Edward's driver could apply the brakes, the whole train plunged downhill very rapidly, not unlike a roller coaster plunge.

"Horrors!" Shrieked Edward.

The driver scrambled for control over his engine. The fireman had thrown aside his shovel and, after doing all he could to reduce steam, came to the driver's aid. The brakes were quite stiff, for they had not been lubricated in a while.

But the two men pulled hard and long, in the hopes that Edward would be stopped before any accidents happened. Thankfully, he rolled to a somewhat jerky stop… right at the bottom of Gordon's Hill!

"Phew, thanks Sid, you were really helpful back there. I'll let the stationmaster of Wellsworth know about this and get Edward sent to the works. You stay here and check him over."

Their engine just sighed. Those trucks had never quite learned what 'common sense' was really all about.

…

"Edward! You're late, my friend! Where have you been?" Victor the Works Engine asked as Edward finally steamed into the Steamworks, over an hour late.

The old engine winced. "Sorry Victor. Those trucks decided to drag me down to the bottom of Gordon's hill." He explained wearily.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted." The small Hispanic engine noted in concern.

"That's merely it Victor," Edward assured. "Aside from stiff brakes of course, but I'll be fine."

Victor grinned. "Well, good to see you're still in top form. Now, come and have a look at what we've been working on, then we'll fix your brakes."

Edward was puzzled, as Victor would usually have been more concerned with everyone getting the job done first, but he agreed. After all, if he didn't stay too long, and so long as his brakes were fixed soon enough, he would be alright for time back on his Branchline, as he wasn't needed _right_ now.

So after he was uncoupled from the trucks, he was led over to where a large object lay covered with a tarpaulin. It was pulled off to reveal an engine.

The new engine looked awfully similar to James, exept he had a shiny light blue livery with black stripes and had the number '27' painted on his tender. He also had number plates on the sides of his cab with the same number engraved.

"Good heavens!" murmered Edward. "You look like James!"

"Yes he does." agreed Victor. "He is of the same class as James."

The engine smiled meekly.

"Does that mean you're related to him?" Edward asked the newcomer curiously.

"Yes." admitted the engine. "He's my brother."

"Is he older or younger than you?"

"He's older." Replied the engine.

"Ah, I see. I'm Edward, by the way." He added.

"And I'm Rupert." Added the new engine. "I'm pleased to meet you, Edward."

"I'm very pleased to meet you too, Rupert." The old engine smiled.

"Rupert is here for a few days. I believe he is here to help you on your Branchline." Victor announced.

Edward smiled. "I was wondering when something would happen." He said. "BoCo will be pleased now that we have an extra set of buffers to help with all the extra goods trains."

"Who's BoCo?" Asked Rupert.

"A very dear friend of mine." Explained Edward. "I'll introduce you both to him when we get there."

"Sounds like a plan." Rupert said, and he smiled shyly.

"Indeed. Now for your brakes, Edward." Victor told him.

Edward sighed. He had always disliked going to thhe works, as he was teased for his age afterwards by Bill, Ben and the trucks, but he knew at least he was only going to get his brakes lubricated.

"Very well then." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Edward's brakes had been lubricated thoroughly. He had also been given inspection of his brake pipes, coupling rods, measuring gauges, and anywhere else important so that as soon as he was given the all clear he could return to his Branchline.

"Right my friend, come towards me!" Victor called out to Edward.

The old engine puffed forwards cautiously, feeling unsure of himself. He hoped that nothing would go wrong.

"That's it! Now apply the brakes Mr Sand!" Victor instructed.

Charlie gently applied Edward's brakes. His locomotive slowed to a smooth and complete stop.

"There you have it!" The Cuban engine beamed. "Now test their endurance further. But I suggest you take this one outside. Kevin can take over from here."

"Huh? Oh, uh right o boss!" and so Kevin and Edward went out of the Steamworks.

"Ready, Edward?"

"Yes I am." replied Edward.

To Kevin, his friend sounded like he had drawn the right amount of confidence into himself. Not too much and not too little either.

Once the workmen had ensured that it was safe, Edward was told to go up to the Transfer Table and stop.

So once enough steam was in his cylinders, Edward creaked slowly forwards. The feeling he felt at being able to move- he never felt so alive! Of course, he hadn't been in the works long, but it reminded him when Percy had a horrible accident coming down Gordon's Hill. James and Edward both had to help him.

 _The crash had been awful: Percy had been thrown off the rails and his wheels were badly damaged. His coupling rods had been twisted out of shape and his whistle and his dome had become loose. Spencer had retained less damage, having been the force of impact behind the little green engine's derailment, but he hadn't got off scot free either. Nevertheless, Percy was in tears of pain. He wanted their mother badly, but she was working at the Shunting Yard. So James managed to soothe Percy and calm him down. One thing about them, despite the tiffs they got into, they shared a strong bond. So strong in fact, that besides Thomas, Duck, Mavis and Toby, Percy counted James as his best friend._

 _But of course, it had pained the both of them to see their littlest brother like this. Edward was very_ _devoted to his family and he dreaded telling his adoptive parents, Molly and Gordon, about what had happened. Their sister Emily would want to know too._

 _He couldn't forget how upset they had been when he told them later that day. Molly was crying and Gordon soothed her, whilst vowing that he would personally speak with his cousin .And Emily had asked when they could see them, as James told his older brother that he was staying with Percy for a little while._

Edward braked at the entrance to the Transfer Table pit. He felt much better.

"Well, that's you all set now Edward." Said Kevin, smiling broadly. An inspector had been making notes, and then disappeared into the Steamworks.

The memory returned to the old engine's mind.

 _Percy had never looked so miserable in all his years of knowing him. Edward's heart melted at the sight of the forlorn engine._

" _Percy, darling, are you alright?" Molly asked gently._

 _The little green engine managed a small wobbly smile and his eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Mom!" he said happily._

 _Molly's own eyes filled with tears. She was relieved and happy that her youngest child was alright-well, able to recognize her anyway- but she was also grieved that he would be stuck for a while._

" _How are you feeling son?" Gordon asked his youngest son in concern._

" _A bit better now that you and Mom are here Dad." smiled Percy. He saw that Edward was standing beside Molly._

" _Oh Percy your brother's here." She said. At that, Edward rolled forwards so that he could see his youngest sibling._

" _Hello Percy."_

" _Hi Eddie!" Percy squeaked. "How are you?"_

" _Well, I'm happy you're happy to see us." Edward smiled. "So how are you faring in here?"_

" _Horribly," Percy sighed. "I want to go and be with all of you." He added, sadly._

" _Well we're here now, so we'll make the best of things." Edward told him wisely_

" _That's true." He brightened a little, looking forward to being with his family. Then he realised that two engines were missing…_

" _When are Emily and James coming back?"_

" _Soon, I should hope." Replied the oldest._

" _Okay." Percy sighed sadly. "So, what have you been up to?"_

" _Well, I just did some work on the Branchline and met up with Mother and Father." Edward replied._

 _The four chatted until Emily and James arrived. Percy was very happy to see them, and they soon talked about a holiday to the Mainland, if they would be allowed. It had sounded like something they would need._

…

 _Soon Victor came up to them._

" _I am sorry to say this, my friends, but you should all go back to work." He told them._

" _Very well Victor, we shall do so." Sighed Gordon dramatically. "We'll see you tomorrow Percy."_

" _We love you very much dear." Molly whispered tenderly. "We'll see you tomorrow." She blew an air kiss to her youngest child and the family left._

 _But Edward stayed behind._

" _Promise you'll all come back?" Percy asked, nervously._

" _Of course we will." Edward promised firmly. "We're your family. We'll never leave you for anything in the world."_

 _With that, Percy smiled and said "Goodnight Eddie."_

" _Goodnight Percy. I love you."_

" _Love you too."_

Edward smiled at the memory. Percy had recovered well, and the family were still going strong.

Now, he needed to take Rupert to his Branchline…

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. All characters (excluding Rupert and Storm) belong to Awdry and Hit. The idea of Molly and Gordon having a family belongs to tate310, whom I thank for letting me use. Of course, no flames will be accepted, but any reviews or positive critism I will look upon with kindly favour. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"I run the Wellsworth and Brendam Branch here." Edward informed the newcomer as he and Rupert chuffed together a couple of days later. He never felt so relieved to be back at work again, and he was intrigued by the newcomer. He said he was James' brother, but he hadn't seen or heard of him before.

"That must be very busy then!" Rupert replied. "Driver told me that Brendam's a very important harbour here on the island."

"He's right." Edward smiled. "Seeing as you're new here, you'll be shunting in Wellsworth Yard until the Fat Controller can find a place for you. I'm sorry you haven't got a more exciting job to do"

"That's alright. I haven't had a chance to do shunting in a while." Rupert admitted. His light blue paint shone in the sun.

"So do you like shunting, Rupert?"

"Well, mostly. I tend to get along with trucks pretty well, and my brakevan Storm knows when to put them in their place." He added quietly. "You know, I think this will be a great place to live."

"I'm glad you think so." Edward smiled. "Rupert, I have a question that I shall like to ask you."

"Well, you're more than welcome to ask me." The younger engine replied.

"You said at the Steamworks that James is your older brother, correct?"

"Yes..." Rupert replied, not liking where the conversation was going.

"How long has it been since you've spoken to him?"

"A long time- we rarely had much chance to talk in the old days. Then we had a...disagreement of sorts and he left for Sodor a few days later."

"Did he and you manage to patch things up between yourselves?" The K2 inquired softly.

"Yes." Rupert replied quickly.

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, I asked Victor if the Steamworks could contact the Fat Controller to tell him to go to Wellsworth Station and meet us there so I can introduce you officially."

Rupert was very confused now. "But, didn't you tell me that the Fat Controller arranged my work?"

"Yes." The old blue mixed traffic engine sighed.

"That means he knows I'm here..."

"Yes, but you wouldn't be allowed to stay if he didn't know that you were here." Rupert's driver told him consolingly.

"Oh no, no I can't do this! Can't it wait for another time?"

"Why, Rupert?" Edward asked him. "It's always better to do something like this as soon as possible."

Rupert couldn't speak, but he was feeling dreadfully nervous. He knew that if his nerves played up, he would start stuttering in front of the Fat Controller.

Plus, he had already got off to a bad start, and he felt that his friendship with Edward was doomed, as he had told a lie about the quarrel with James. The argument had actually happened; he remembered it very well indeed. But he and James had never actually apologized to each other for the argument at all. This was very nasty business Rupert set himself in...

"Oh, I forgot to mention- you have a change in family as well." Edward said. "Well, technically anyway."

"What do you mean?" Rupert asked anxiously.

"Well, James and I are part of a family here. We're adopted brothers. Molly and Gordon got married and adopted us, as well Emily, Percy and Henry." The number 2 engine explained with a beam.

"So I have... parents, a sister and three brothers besides James?" The young engine asked timidly.

"Yes, which means as long as that's alive, we're brothers." Edward informed.

"I see. But would your parents be okay with that? They might not know about me..."

"Well, we'll meet them later and you can find out!" Edward told him. "If we have time today, I'll introduce you to them this evening. If not, then perhaps tomorrow. They'll be very excited, you know. You couldn't have come at a better time."

"How's that so, Edward?" Rupert asked his newfound brother weakly.

"We're about to celebrate our three year anniversary of being a family!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I'll introduce you to my family first, Rupert." Edward suggested. "That way, you can get settled in a bit more and you can meet the Fat Controller later."

"Okay then, Edward." Rupert agreed nervously. So Edward set off for Tidmouth Sheds instead, encouraging Rupert to follow.

Rupert did trail along, but he was very nervous about meeting his potential new family that he ended up shaking very badly. He did this, and whenever he spoke, he ended up stammering. He sometimes even does it to a point where no one understood what he was saying- or trying to say.

"I'm r...rr...really n...n...nervous Ed...Edw...Edward." Rupert told his new older brother, in a heavy stutter.

"Don't worry Rupert. You'll be a part of the family in no time." Edward assured him confidently as they stopped at a signal.

"I hope so." Rupert replied, managing to calm down. Silence reigned over the duo at the signal, and once it changed to green, Edward blew his whistle and then they both continued on, with Rupert now very curious to meet his new family.

...

But when they arrived at Tidmouth Sheds a few minutes later, only Molly, Gordon, James and Percy were present. Rupert forgot who the other two were, but he did remember that one of them was a girl.

James was very surprised and a little bit angry on seeing his brother again, but he couldn't let this on in front of his family, so he kept quiet.

"Who's he?" Percy asked quietly, hoping his older brother would know the answer- especially seeing as the newcomer greatly resembled James...

"Mum, Dad, Percy - this is Rupert." Edward introduced, before James could even mouth a reply to Percy. "He's James' younger brother. Rupert, this is Molly, our mum, Gordon, our dad, and our brother Percy. And of course you'll know James already."

"Yes, he's a fellow Class 28." James admitted. "We know each other."

Molly gasped in delight on hearing the news.

"A new addition to the family- how exciting, darling- Oh we must tell Emily and Henry when they return!" She gushed to her husband.

"Indeed." Gordon agreed. "They will be pleased to hear this, especially with our three year anniversary coming up..."

"So can he stay, please?" Edward and Molly both asked him eagerly.

"Yes, he can." Gordon sighed. At least, so long as the Fat Controller allows him to stay on the island...

"Zowie - thank you so much, guys!" Rupert gasped happily.

Molly just looked confused, whilst Gordon frowned.

"Sorry, I tend to use that word when something great happens." Rupert admitted.

Percy was jealous of the fact that Rupert was joining the family, and he decided to find out more about him.

"So what's he like, James?" He asked casually.

"Well, he's quiet, and unlike me he actually enjoys shunting!" James scoffed. "He's also not very keen on passenger trains either."

"He's the exact opposite of you, then?" Percy asked him curiously.

"Yes." James replied. "He'll be even more of an opposite though now that he's here."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked him cautiously. He felt that James was steering him into a conversation he was not going to like or want to hear.

"Well, you know how I'm your older brother, right?"

"Yes..." Percy replied reluctantly.

"Well, he'll be a younger brother to you." James explained.

Percy was very upset to hear this. He liked being the youngest in the family, and he did not want someone stealing it from him.

"What? Being a big brother isn't a bad thing." James attempted to explain. "I mean, we're really close, right? I'm sure you and Rupert will have a bond like ours if you give it time."

But Percy was still very cross about it, and his glare soured still further. Molly and Gordon noticed this, and exchanged looks of concern with one another.

"I think we should do something." Molly hissed to Gordon, before looking at her son Percy.

"Look, sweetie, becoming an older sibling is a wonderful feeling. You have to assume responsibilities for being an older sibling, but you also get a chance to become closer as a family." She told him.

"Your mother is right!" Gordon boomed loudly. "Family always look out for one another. I've often looked out for my younger brother, Flying Scotsman back home at Doncaster."

But Percy was in a right huff, and stormed out of the sheds angrily, not listening to his parents.

"I don't want to be an older brother!" He shouted as he left. "Why can't our family remain the way it is? I like being the youngest!"

"Oh dear..." Gordon groaned.

"Don't worry, Dad. Percy will calm down again soon enough." James replied, glaring at Rupert as he said this.

Poor Rupert moved back a little, feeling unwanted. Not even a sympathetic smile from Edward could lift his shaken spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry about Percy." Rupert apologized to the family of shocked engines. "I never expected that reaction from him. I feel terrible now."

"It's alright, dear. We never expected it either." Molly said. She was stunned at what had just happened- her son Percy never got cross. James often did, and Henry and Emily sometimes lost their tempers, and even Edward would get angry on occasions-but never Percy.

"Oh dear," Edward said quietly. "I'm sorry. This is my fault; I thought this would be a good idea. Perhaps I'm mistaken."

"Well, I'll go and talk to him." Gordon sighed.

"No, I'll do it!" James argued. "Rupert is directly related to me, after all. I might have a better chance of talking to him." In truth, he wanted to get away from Rupert. He hadn't wanted Rupert to come back to Sodor, and now he was even angrier at him for upsetting his little brother, Percy.

"I think James would be better to do it, love." Molly told Gordon, concern in her kind, loving eyes.

"Well, alright, James, you can go." Gordon conceded. "But if he doesn't want to talk, don't force him."

"Alright, Dad, I wouldn't." James agreed. "Bye!"

He tooted his whistle, and as he chuffed past, he blew steam at Rupert.

"James!" Molly said in a scolding manner. "Apologize to your brother at once!"

But the red engine didn't hear her, and he chuffed on, oblivious to the hurt he caused Rupert. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Don't be sad, Rupert." Edward told him consolingly. "I've been rebuffed harshly in the past too."

Gordon looked very uncomfortable when the smaller engine mentioned this, but he didn't say a word, which made Molly glare at her husband.

"I just don't feel like I belong here..." Rupert added, his voice cracking in misery.

"The one thing everyone learns on Sodor, regardless of their circumstances, is that it's the place where everyone stands out in their own way, and yet they are accepted with warm regards." The old engine said wisely.

Rupert dwelled on those words. Perhaps Edward was right- he could still belong on Sodor...

...

Meanwhile, James found Percy at Ulfstead Castle, thanks to a tip off from Connor. He hurried up to his little brother, who was currently talking to Stephen. That was a good sign, as James might be able to talk to Percy.

"Hello Percy, hello Stephen!" He greeted as cheerfully as he could manage.

"Hello James!" Stephen chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to Percy alone." James explained bluntly.

"Oh, I see." The oldest engine replied sympathetically. "I'll let you two be then- I need to go and see the Earl about something anyway. Well, I hope to see you both later!"

With a friendly toot of his whistle, Stephen chuffed away to speak to Sir Robert Norramby, the Earl of Sodor, leaving the two brothers alone.

"What is it James?" Percy asked huffily. "I'm not in a mood to talk."

"I just want to say that being a big brother isn't bad." James said persuasively. But he could tell that the green engine was still in a bad mood. "I mean, you can learn how I feel about"-

"I'm not interested." Percy snapped coldly in response, and he chuffed away out of the castle courtyard, still angry about what had happened earlier that day.

"Well, that went so well." James muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Is something zee matter, James?" A female French voice asked in concern.

"Yes, Millie- Percy's angry about becoming a big brother."

But when Millie looked confused, James sighed and relayed everything that had happened to the blue narrow gauge engine beside him.

"Wow, I never expected Percy to get so angry." Millie commented. "Well, I suggest you leave him time to think about things. Maybe he'll think more logically in solitude. I do, and both Stephen and the Earl respect that."

James thought it was worth a shot.

"How long should I wait?"

"That depends. You'd be best to try tomorrow morning." Millie recommended. "The situation seems less ugly after a good night's sleep."

"Thanks, Millie, I'll talk to him tomorrow!" He called out, and he raced away.

"De rien, James!" Millie shouted in response.

...

However, the next morning, things did the exact opposite of what James expected. Percy didn't show up at all, and when he did return to Tidmouth the next morning, he was with Thomas, who was forced to explain that Percy had spent the night on Thomas' Branchline with him and Toby.

And then, if things couldn't get any worse for either James or Rupert, the Fat Controller arrived.

"Ah, so you must be Rupert. Welcome to the Island of Sodor. The Fat Controller greeted him kindly.

"Thank you very much, sir." Rupert replied politely but weakly.

"On my railway, engines are expected to work hard, so I hope you have a strong work ethic."

"Of course I do, sir!"

"Good- you can prove it on your trial run. You are to help with a triple header train. You will be working with Molly, James and Percy." The Fat Controller finished.

James, Percy and Rupert were silent. None of them had expected that. Edward, Gordon and Thomas exchanged worried glances, and looked sympathetically at Molly.

This trial run could only end in disaster, and they did not want to get caught up in it any more than they already were.

...

Author's Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed! The French phrase Millie speaks means 'you're welcome' for curious non -French speakers.

Disclaimer: Only Rupert belongs to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Rupert, James, Percy and Moly were all silent. This outcome had not been expected at all, and this made them feel very negative. James and Percy glared at Rupert, who looked very uncomfortable with the idea, and Molly looked very nervous about having to work with her sons in the middle of an argument.

"Oh dear- this doesn't look very good." Edward whispered to Gordon, who readily agreed.

"I trust, of course, all will be well?" The Fat Controller asked.

"Yes, of...of course sir!" Molly squeaked out nervously. She didn't want to tell the Fat Controller what was going on between the other three engines.

"Excellent. I must be on my way." The Fat Controller said, before he remembered something.

"Ah, Edward- you're to return to your Branchline immediately. Bill has broken down and they need another engine to fill in." And with that he got into his car and drove away.

"Yes sir." So Edward slowly chuffed away, leaving his parents and brothers alone. He secretly dreaded it when the engines were due on their run, as it meant that there was bound to be disaster at some point.

Meanwhile, Molly was very nervous about the run indeed.

"Gordon, I can't do it!" She whispered. "I just know that something will happen, I know it will!"

"You have no reason to fret, love." Gordon replied soothingly. He wanted to help her with the run, but he knew that four engines were already involved, so nothing could be done, so the only way to help her was to assure her.

"I know I wouldn't be able to help with the run, but I also know that you can do it." He told his beloved wife. "You're a brave and capable engine, no matter what anyone else thinks."

Molly nibbled at her lip.

"It wouldn't be for long- why, it will be over in no time!" He told her confidently. "I have faith in you, Molly."

She paused, clearly thinking about the matter. It was a risky situation she was heading into, but if her husband had faith in her then she would do him proud.

"Alright, I'll do it. She told him. "Don't worry about the boys- I'll keep an eye on them."

"I know you will- because you care." Gordon told her, smiling broadly, and Molly smiled back. _'How bad could the run possibly be?'_ She thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

But Molly soon realised how difficult the run would be, as Percy, Rupert and James were not treating each other with respect, and they all wanted to be separated from each other. But this wasn't going to happen, due to their assignment and extreme length of the train.

But Molly wouldn't give up, and she soon figured the best possible way to try and head the train with minimal conflict.

"Right then," She addressed her three sons. "I want Rupert at the front of the train, then I'll go behind him, and you two will be behind me." She told the three engines firmly.

"Why does he get to be at the front? He ruined our family!" James snapped sulkily.

"James! That's enough!" Molly scolded. "He's going in front of me because neither of you two is willing to get along with him. You and Percy may not be on speaking terms at the moment, but I know you wouldn't biff each other, so that's why you're both at the back. And I'm just a conflict barrier." She finished.

The four engines were due to collect a long train of diesel fuel from Knapford Yards and transport it to Brendam Docks. It was to be shipped to England via cargo ship, as the Vicarstown Bridge was out of service for the time being and therefore any rail services going between Barrow and Vicarstown were temporarily terminated.

This made Molly relieved about the shortened journeys but was also nervous of how her son's would react. She knew that oil tankers were dangerous to handle, and the train wasn't made of the most harmonious engines at the moment.

"It'll be alright, Molly. They may be grumpy and sour, but they'll know better than to try anything dangerous." Her driver reassured her.

"I hope so. Thanks driver." She replied, feeling slightly better.

...

Soon, the four engines were coupled on to a long line of fuel tankers, ready to start on their journey to the docks. Rupert, James and Percy remained silent throughout the journey, from the moment they were given the all clear, to the moment they were approaching Edward's Station.

It was then that James started to act out. He took a long deep breath, and then shouted loudly at Rupert.

"Why did you have to come here, Rupert? I didn't want to see you on Sodor, and you've torn me and Percy apart!"

"Well, I hardly asked to be a part of your family." Rupert replied sullenly. "I just happened to be related to you, that's all. It was Edward's idea, not mine."

"How dare you pin the blame on Edward, you vile...worm!" James hissed rudely. He wanted to biff Rupert, but he would have to biff his own mother to have any impact on his 'biological' brother, and he didn't want to hurt Molly.

"Boys, stop it!" Molly ordered, but Percy joined in.

"You also took away the fact that I'm the youngest in the family!" He hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I came to the Island." Rupert replied sarcastically.

Poor Molly sorely wished her husband was here. He would keep them in order. But Edward and Emily were also good at keeping their siblings out of trouble, but they were busy elsewhere, as was Gordon.

Suddenly, Molly saw a red signal up ahead and tried to warn Rupert, but he was too busy arguing with James and Percy to notice.

"Boys, stop this please!" She pleaded, but they were too stubborn and too angry to relent and help, so Molly was on her own.

She applied her brakes and her crew reduced her steam, as she couldn't slow the train down all by herself with three arguing engines on either side of her.

But somehow, by a sheer stroke of luck, the train ground to a halt – and just in time, as BoCo was heading the other way with a supply of coal trucks for the shunting yards and the Steamworks.

"Is everything alright, Molly?" He asked her kindly. "I noticed you were struggling to slow down by yourself."

"I'm fine." Molly replied, but deep down she was ashamed and embarrassed by her lack of control over her sons.

"You were wonderful stopping the train and preventing an accident though." He added warmly.

"Thank you, BoCo, but it was nothing really." Molly told him earnestly.

"You three should be ashamed!" BoCo scolded. "You should be helping Molly, not squabbling amongst yourselves!"

Feeling ashamed, Rupert, James and Percy all apologised to Molly and although she forgave them, Molly was still upset. She didn't feel that she should be pulling the train at all. She wanted to see Gordon. He always knew how to make her feel better- not even the fact she had single handedly prevented an accident at the signal was enough to get her out of the dumps at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, Molly told Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds about the incident with the fuel tankers at Wellsworth. Sure enough, her husband absolutely furious with the three engines.

"I have never been more outraged than I am right now at hearing at such a disrespectful attitude towards your mother!" He boomed. "You will all be punished severely, and for that, I think all three of you should be grounded!"

"Gordon!" Molly gasped, feeling shocked at her spouse's actions.

"Yes, I'm aware that you don't like this sort of thing, Molly, but our sons need to learn that being so disrespectful towards each other and others is not going to be tolerated!"

Gordon then looked towards Rupert, who looked very sorry for himself.

"First thing tomorrow morning, Rupert, the Fat Controller will hear exactly how you've gotten yourself into trouble!"

"Yes, father." Rupert replied in a sulky tone.

"Now lose the attitude!" He added fiercely, before looking at James and Percy with the same ferocity.

"Percy, James, as well as being grounded, you are specifically forbidden to speak to each other for the rest of this week!" He added, glaring at his two other sons, who were very downcast.

"Yes, father." James said quietly, trying hard to be more respectful, though he couldn't help but give Rupert a cold hard stare. He blamed his younger brother for everything- now his younger brother Percy didn't want to speak to him, the Fat Controller was sure to stop him pulling passenger trains tomorrow and he was being grounded by his parents! He wished that however Rupert had come to Sodor hadn't happened so that he wouldn't have to deal with all of this happening to him. He was convinced that nothing could be worse than what he was going through right now.

"Alright dad," Percy added. He sounded unusually grumpy, which meant he didn't want to speak to anyone anyway.

With that, the engines all went to sleep. The other engines were at a great sense of unease of what had happened. BoCo had told Edward about the incident with the signal, and after Edward mentioned it at Brendam, the news had spread like wildfire.

Now the old engine couldn't sleep that night. He felt that, somehow, the rifts between his family members were his entire fault.

...

In the morning, the Fat Controller had decided their punishments for the three engines. Percy wasn't allowed to do the mail for a week, James was indeed banned from pulling passenger trains also for a week, and Rupert was stuck in the yard until he could be trusted, as he had been at the front of the train, yet he hadn't been paying attention, and his crew, along with James' and Percy's, had their wages docked.

Every time James passed Percy, he wanted to say something, but he wasn't even allowed to whistle or say hello, so whenever the two passed, James held his breath, often to the point of passing out.

He was angry at how things had turned out, and he decided to pin the blame on Edward after a while, as it had been the blue engine's idea to welcome Rupert into the family, and so he decided to pay Edward out.

When James next saw his older brother at Wellsworth, he had one way to annoy him, until he could think of something better to do.

"Hello, Eddie." James said scathingly, and he wheeshed steam into Edward's face, making him cough.

"James... what are ...you ...playing at?" Edward wheezed between sudden, abrupt coughs.

"Actually, Eddie, I'm serious." The red engine hissed. "This is your entire fault. Now I can't speak to Percy, and he wouldn't speak to me! To top it all, it was your rotten idea to welcome Rupert into this family! I'm never speaking to you again!"

With that, James steamed away, leaving a stunned and shocked Edward in his wake.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why doesn't he want to talk to me?" A trembling voice asked his driver.

"I don't know, old boy." His driver sighed in response. He gave his engine's whistle a quick polish with his sleeve before dropping the hosepipe from the water tank and scrambling back down to the cab, where Edward's fireman was waiting for him.

Poor Edward just sighed a long, hurt sigh.

"It's been the same for these past few days- every time I try to talk to James or apologise, he just ignores me! I feel like I did when the others made that comment about my wheels all those years ago- completely lost and hurt."

"Well, we better head up to your station, Edward. You're due to help BoCo shunt trucks now." His fireman reminded him, not unkindly. He and his friend hated seeing Edward so down in the dumps.

"Alright." The old engine sighed disconsolately as he started to chuff away. How could he make it up to James now? The red engine wouldn't allow himself to be near the older blue mixed traffic engine if he could help it- and if he couldn't, he did a lot of hurtful things.

...

"Edward, are you sure you're alright?" BoCo asked in concern.

"I'm fine BoCo- it's nothing worth troubling you about." Edward replied in a deflated tone- he didn't want to burden anyone else with his problems. He felt bad enough his crew were worried about him.

"I wish you would stop doing that, Edward. It gets on my nerves!" BoCo huffed crossly.

The old engine looked confused. "Stop doing what?" He asked curiously.

"You often say your problems aren't worth bothering others about. It's silly Edward- I thought you of all engines would know that that only makes things worse." He softened his voice on seeing his friend face fill with hurt. "I'm sorry, old boy- I don't mean to be rude and snappy, but I am worried about you, Edward. You're one of my closest friends - and yet you wouldn't talk to me about what's bothering you."

"I'm sorry BoCo." His friend sighed. "I'm just feeling confused right now."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" The Vickers diesel inquired gently.

"My crew know, but other than that, no," Edward sighed. "Believe me, BoCo, you are one of my dearest and faithful friends, and I do trust you, but I just don't know if I want to talk to anyone else about this right now."

"I think you should- but only if you feel comfortable to do so," Recommended the green diesel. "I overheard Bill and Ben say that you haven't been your usual self either."

Edward considered this- Bill and Ben were usually very mischievous and cheeky, but hearing how even they were worried about the old engine's wellbeing made him feel as though he should do something, at least.

"You're right. I'll try and talk to someone- thank you, BoCo."

"You're welcome. Just remember- if you do ever want to talk, I'll be here to listen." BoCo smiled kindly.

"Thank you." The old engine said gratefully, and the two resumed their work, with a lighter air around them.

...

But Edward didn't speak to anyone after his conversation with BoCo, although he considered going to speak to the Fat Controller as James continued his campaign of animosity towards the older engine.

But things came to a head when James had to stop and let his firebox be cleared. He 'accidentally' sneezed all over Edward, and when his brother attempted to make it clear how much his behaviour was upsetting him, James just snorted.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you allowed Rupert to join this family!" He snapped. "Just for that, you're not my brother anymore!"

"James!" His driver scolded. "That is a very unkind thing to say!"

Edward knew that only Molly and Gordon had authority over the family and wouldn't allow that to happen-but it still stung. Feeling very hurt, Edward retreated, fighting back tears as James' crew continued to rebuke their engine for treating Edward so unkindly.

...

Later that night, Edward made his decision, and asked to speak to the Fat Controller- as well as his parents, Molly and Gordon. He felt that they deserved to know what was happening. So he gathered them to speak at Tidmouth Sheds that evening, before the other engines were due to return home for the night.

"Mum, Dad, sir, I have something I need to say." He said.

"Yes sweetie?" Molly asked her son in concern.

Edward thought about BoCo's words, and went for it.

"James has been very horrid to me recently, and I don't really understand why." He admitted. "He's been ignoring me and avoiding me. He also told me I shouldn't have welcomed Rupert to the family, and...

"And?"

"And he also said I'm not his brother anymore." The old blue engine sighed sadly.

"Don't pay him any heed, Edward. In this family, your mother and I make the decisions!" Gordon boomed.

"Besides, this is bullying." The Fat Controller added. "I am going to have a little word with James and get this straightened out."

"Yes- but James is only upset because he can't speak to Percy for the time being. Maybe we need to look at a different approach." Molly sighed.

"I don't have any ideas." Gordon said.

The Fat Controller said he would deal with James straight away, and got into his car before driving away. And although Edward didn't hear about what had happened between the two, he did later hear from Henry that their younger brother was sent to sleep at the quarry to avoid him getting bullied by his brother again.

If only James would forgive him...

He would willingly forgive James for the pain he was causing...

Edward drifted off into a troubled sleep, uncertain of what the dawn would bring him and his family.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day was one Thursday Edward wished to forget. The reason for this was that his parents were having a fight.

But, it was not one of their silly tiffs that would end in apologies and kisses- this argument had lasted much, much longer.

"I had faith in you, Molly, and you...you betrayed the trust I had in you!"

"Me- but why, Gordon? I didn't ask for this to happen!" Molly argues, with more courage and more anger than she ever remembers experiencing in her entire life.

"Well why is it still falling apart?"

"Gordon, families need time. Ours may not be the most conventional, but we love each other! Can't we work this out?"

"No- you've tried to mediate several times, Molly, and nothing's changed! You told me you knew what you were doing, but none it has been resolved! This family's even worse off now than two days ago!"

Edward winced. He didn't want to see his mother cry. But she looked at her husband with an admirable glare of defiance.

"Gordon, I know you're upset," Molly began, but she was cut by Gordon saying something that made Edward's boiler run cold.

"Molly...I think it is best that we divorce."

"Gordon!"

But her soon to be ex-husband could not be softened. Heartbroken, Edward left the sheds and slunk away to Wellsworth Sheds, where he wept.

BoCo, knowing that his dear friend needed a bit of time, offered to take the first train of the day and let Edward have privacy.

He cried for a long time- he didn't know how long, but he found himself being awoken by a familiar voice.

"Edward, Edward- wake up, old chap."

It was BoCo. Edward's eyes opened slowly and he regarded his best friend carefully. "Hello, BoCo," he said at last.

"Edward, what's wrong? It's not like you to cry yourself to sleep...would you like to talk about it?" The diesel offered gently.

Poor Edward blushed with shame when he heard this, but he knew that dear old BoCo wouldn't laugh at him- and the rest of his family were currently unaware of the news. He figured that they would have to know sooner or later.

"Well, BoCo, I'm upset because...my parents are divorcing." He said the last word in so low a whisper, BoCo almost missed it.

"How?" The Vickers diesel asked his friend, shocked at such drastic news. "Did they quarrel?"

"Yes... oh BoCo, it was horrible. I witnessed the whole thing, and now I don't know what to do- they're really mad at each other, and I never thought they would say they would split up..."

BoCo was unconvinced- he knew Edward wouldn't tell such a horrible lie, for any reason, and he believed that the blue engine was telling the truth, but something didn't add up.

"Well, we can't do much about it, I'm afraid," He admitted, hating himself for breaking Edward's heart further. "I'm sure they wouldn't do that- not over an argument. Unless...what were they arguing about."

"Well, father said something about trust being betrayed by mother about keeping the family apart since Rupert arrived."

"Hmm, well it looks like it's more serious than I thought. I'm sorry, Edward- I wish I could do more to help..."

"The fact that you were willing to listen is more than enough," The blue engine replied gratefully, smiling at BoCo. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, old friend. Say, you could stay in Wellsworth Sheds tonight if you're not willing to go back to Tidmouth tonight."

Edward didn't say anything, but BoCo knew that his best friend was more than willing to take up that offer.

...

However, for the rest of the day, poor Edward had to deal with Molly and Gordon saying horrible things about each other. The breaking point came when he had to act as banker for Gordon on his hill for the evening Express, and Gordon was still angry at Molly.

When night came, Edward found it difficult to sleep. He talked to BoCo for a while, but the diesel wished for sleep, so the blue K2 was on his own.

He stayed up most, if not all, of the night, fretting about what will happen to the family now...


	11. Chapter 11

The following day, a Friday, a red eyed blue engine pulled into Knapford Station with a passenger train he had to pull in place of James, who was still in disgrace.

He was hurting so, so much from all the pain and ignorance that was driving his family apart, and he wished desperately it would just stop and things could go back to normal- then Percy could be his sweet cheerful self; James could be arrogant and vain again; Molly would once more don her robes of matriarchy and Gordon could prove his paternal love to their family once more...

He hadn't seen much of Emily or Henry- Emily was away on Duck's Branchline as a substitute for a sick Douglas, and Henry was on the Mainland, but that reminded the blue engine his adoptive brother would be back today.

Taking a shaky breath, Edward decided to speak to the Fat Controller and seek his advice on the matter. On seeing him come out of his office, the old engine felt somewhat hopeful that a chance to put things right was still present.

"Sir, could I speak to you a moment, please?" He asked croakily.

"Oh dear, Edward- whatever's the matter? You're croaking worse than a bullfrog." The Fat Controller commented, who was now immediately concerned for one of his oldest and most faithful locomotives to run on the North Western Railway.

"Please, sir- it's my family- they're still fighting, sir. It's gotten really bad," Sniffed Edward, as he looked at the Fat Controller forlornly. He felt bad for admitting this, but what else could he do? "My parents said they would...divorce, sir."

This surprised the Fat Controller. Edward had never sounded so vulnerable and scared before- this showed that things had taken their toll on him. The Fat Controller also had a slight inkling on what the couple had been fighting about.

"Parents are difficult to deal with sometimes, Edward, and I'm aware that your parents are no exception, but I brought Rupert to the Island to help with work." He explained gently. "I had hoped that seeing as he was James' brother, things might have been a little easier for all of you, but I have made a grave mistake."

Edward winced as a sudden headache came on. He had been experiencing these more frequently when thinking about his family, and he really wanted that to stop too- because not only was his head extremely painful, but he couldn't focus on his work properly when that happened, so BoCo had had to step in and help- more times than Edward wanted to admit. He was grateful for his friend's kindness, but he was also afraid he wouldn't be able to repay his debt to the diesel.

"I've...I've also been getting a lot of headaches, sir," He admitted, truthfully, blushing in shame at admitting his weakness. "Well, from dealing with the situation between my brothers and my parents."

"Hmm, I see. Don't you worry, Edward- this week will be over soon, and you can relax at the sheds for a couple of days to recuperate from this disaster."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your driver will give some water and hopefully something to clear that headache of yours. And seeing as things are getting so bad, I may have to consider sending Rupert away so your family relationship can recover."

Edward did feel guilty- Rupert seemed like a good engine, even though things hadn't been the same since they arrived. But on the other hand, he was now willing to give anything to bring normalcy home again.

"I see...thank you for your time, sir." He said, fully aware that those words had sealed Rupert's fate, but was feeling unwilling to dwell on the matter any longer.

Peace sounded nice round about now...


	12. Chapter 12

By Saturday, word had spread about the divorce, and everyone was worried- Henry heard almost as soon as he came home, and retreated to the forest for some solace in his troubles. Emily ended up staying on Thomas' Branchline to help whilst Toby was being mended, and she ended up confiding in him about it. Edward became mostly withdrawn, only occasionally talking to Duck and BoCo, causing them to worry the blue engine would soon end up in the Steamworks from illness.

But Percy had taken it very hard- probably the hardest out of them all. As he became even quieter than Edward, Molly temporarily lifted the ban on James, in order to try to see if he could bring his brother back to his senses.

"What will happen if Mummy and Daddy do get divorced, James?" He asked anxiously, for what seemed to James like the hundredth time. "They'll cancel our family anniversary- and even worse, we might not be a family anymore!"

But James just smiled comfortingly- he had a plan to ensure his little brother's fears did not enfold. "Don't worry yet, Percy- we'll work something out," He said soothingly.

"But how?"

James just grinned.

"I was thinking precisely how for the past few minutes, Percy, and I have a plan!"

The little engine looked as though Christmas had already arrived! "What do we do, James?" He asked eagerly.

"Easy- we sabotage Rupert." James answered confidently, waiting for Percy to ask...the question.

"Erm, James?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"What exactly is sabotage?"

Now that hadn't been the question James was hoping for, but he figured he might as well explain about sabotage and hopefully get him on his side to take Rupert down once and for all.

"Well, little brother, sabotage is when you cause confusion and delay, and then blame it on someone else for their own means." He explained.

"You mean like what Diesel did to Duck by spreading the rumours about you, Henry and Daddy?" Percy asked innocently.

"Yeah, something like that," James answered nonchalantly, hoping that Percy would ask about his plan now. But when all was silent, he raised an eyebrow at his younger sibling. "Why are staring at me?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what we're doing."

"I was waiting for you to ask!" James protested, before deciding it wasn't worth arguing. "On second thoughts, I'll just tell you. Ready?"

On Percy's acknowledgment, James skulked closer, and whispered everything he wanted to do, and the little tank engine listened intently. Normally, if James suggested something like this, he would protest and try to stop him from hurting others, but his own hurt was so great that he was engulfed with a desire to get some form of revenge.

"...And that's what we'll do!" the red engine finished in a flourish. "What do you think, Percy?"

But Percy was still worried about their plan. "But what about Mommy and Daddy?" he asked his older brother anxiously, biting his lip.

"Mom and Dad won't know we're doing it until they find out," James explained. "Once they put two and two together, they'll know, and come try to find us." He just winked at Percy. "Relax, Percy- I know what I'm doing. Now, today's Saturday, right? We have until tomorrow to plan this completely, and then, tomorrow, at my signal, we'll execute the plan. Understood?"

"Yes, James," Percy answered, but he was still concerned about their plan. He had grave doubts, like hurting Edward any further. Percy had heard that the older engine was dwindling on Sickness' porch, and paying the consequences for such.

He didn't want to tip him any further into bad health...


End file.
